


Hogwarts Demon | Fred Weasley x Male Reader

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, MxM - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, malereader, x male reader, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: You're half demon, half wizard. The Boyfriend of a certain Prankster and the fifth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament. New evil and darkness will appear.





	1. Unexpect and fearful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Index:  
> (M/N) = Male Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour  
> (S/N = Surname  
> (Y/Z) = You Zodiac  
> (Md/N) = Middle name  
> (s/C) = Skin colour  
> (F/C) = Favourite Colour  
> (N/N) = Nickname

The Great Hall was filled with awaiting silence, it was time for revelation of the upcoming Champions for the Triwizard Tournament. It was exciting and nerve-racking at the same time.   
(M/N) was on one side annoyed of it, on the the other slightly a tiny bit excited. It really was nerve-racking.   
«Now the moment you've all be waiting for, the Champion selection!» Dumbledore stepped to the Goblet, the once blue flames turned and the first Paper came out. «Champion for Drumstrang, Viktor Krum!» the boys cheered with proudness, the flames turned again red with another Paper, «Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur Delacour!» a jubilee clapping with cheers was heard from the Females. Another came «For Hogwarts the Champion is, Cedric Diggory!» all Hogwarts Students cheered. All three Champions were standing on the Stage.  
«Excellent! Now we have our Champions! But in the end only one will down in History!» again people cheered and clapped.  
Something wasn't right, the flames goes into a red again and two paper flow out. The silence was almost anxiously painful at the moment.  
«Harry Potter.» he looked at the other paper «and (M/N) (S/N)!» non of the two stood up, the whole room was just painful quiet and rather speechless.  
«HARRY POTTER AND (M/N) (S/N)!» Dumbledore sounded almost angry, «You both, go! Go!» said Hermione. Both stood finally up and walked to the front.  
(M/N) felt nauseous and warm, too warm, like we he would slowly burn. He heard the other students Whisper and the looks they gave, makes him want to cry. He felt like crying.  
Why was his name in the Goblet? Why him? He felt anxiously and scared.

All five were in a room, the (H/C) teen liked to call it the Trophies room. He stood next to Harry, waiting for something or someone. The teachers bursted through the doors.   
«Harry! Did you put your name in the Goblet of fire?» «No sir.» «Did you ask one of the older Students do it for you?» «No sir.».  
Professor McGonagall came to (M/N), «(M/N) what about you? Did you somehow put your name into the Goblet? Or asked an older Student?» «No Madam, I didn't!» the (E/C) teen felt like crying, crying till he dies.  
«Well of course they lying!» Madam Maxime accent was thick.  
The adults had a heated discussion about it, but (M/N) didn't listen to it anymore. 

He looked at his own reflexion at the Bathroom mirror, his eyes were (E/C) with a hint of Silver mixed in, not really noticeable. His hair was (H/C) with highlights of (F/C) mixed with in. It was short, but not too short.  
(M/N) flashed a grin, there were they, his Demon teeth's. They were still small, baby teeth, wouldn't anytime fall out. Not that he wanted it anyways.  
His skin was slight mix between (s/C) and a rosy white. He looked normal, he was a Half-Blood. Half Wizard, half demon. (M/N) wasn't tall, but he was fine with his 1,60 meters.  
His right ear had some piercings http://pin.it/jGfp1Tf , did it in his fourth year. There was two tiny Tattoos on his Body, one would be a cross on each site was another symbol, a moon, a star, the sun and a hexagram. Then there was his (Y/Z) sign.  
Yes. He looked normal, but he wasn't normal. Not at all. Not at the slightest. The appearance, including his demon teeth, looked normal. Then again, not.  
(M/N) was deaf, not completely at all, he wore hearing aids, but even if he wouldn't wear them, he could just hear faintly. If he was honest, he felt pathetic and ashamed.  
The teen sighed, turned the water on and splashed his face with it. He still felt burning warm, dizzy and nauseous. He was shaking. 

(M/N) sat on his bed, different thoughts were running through his mind. Non of them were actually positive.   
There he stood, his Boyfriend of 2 years, Fred Weasley. The ginger looked at him with disappointed and anger, but there was also a hurtful look in it.  
«How did you do it? Or was it someone? You could told me about it!» his voice sounded harsh,  
(M/N) felt small, vulnerable. Again he felt the tears picking in his eyes. «I didn't put my name into the Goblet, nor did I ask someone to do it!» «Yeah, of course» sneered Fred. The tears were falling silently over his, already red, cheeks. He took a shaky breath, «I, I didn't put my stupid name inside this stupid goblet! I don't want this! I never wished for it! Nor asked for it!» (M/N)'s voice quivered, it didn't waste a minute, till the first sobs escaped his lips. He cried, loud and almost painful.   
Somehow he was seated into someone's lap, but he still cried.   
«Hey, sshh, Im sorry (M/N). Im sorry.» Fred's voice was gently, he hugged him a bit tighter, drove his hand through (M/N)'s hair in a calming manner. The night would be long, he knew that, but he couldn't care less at the moment.  
The (H/C) teen almost choked on his crying, he was quite the sensitive demon. 

It was in the middle of the night, the moon stood high and mighty and showed his glory to everyone. He opens his eyes, slowly, they felt sluggish and burned slightly. He looked around, the curtains of his bed were closed, did he closed them? He couldn't remember.  
(M/N) turned his head to the side, he came face to face with the face of his sleeping Boyfriend. He felt safe and calmer, snuggled deeper into his chest. His eyes felt heavy again. Sleep took over him once again. Such a bless.


	2. A relaxing day mixed with warm feelings

Rita Skeeter was a annoying and ignorant Women, that was something (M/N) notice as he saw her for the first time. She took Harry first.   
(M/N) felt annoyed and impatient, he just want it to be over, he had a dislike for Journalist. He sits himself besides Cedric, both talked a bit till (M/N) had to go.  
The (H/C) teen didn't even answers her questions at all, either they were short or false. He had a strong dislike of disgust towards her.

Harry was alone in the common room, he waited for Sirius. He took the newspaper in his hands, overflows it with his eyes and throw it straight to the fire. The fire flames up a bit and a face appears in it.  
«Sirius?» «I don't have much time Harry so let me get straight to it. Did you put your name into the Goblet?» Harry felt the need to kick something. «No!» «Shh.....I had to ask. Now tell me about the dream of your's». Harry told him everything, but stopped near the end as he remember something.  
«Wait! They also mention (M/N) a few times and there was Women besides the man» «(M/N)? That isn't good. Look Harry, try to keep an eye on him» «What are you saying?» «The Deatheaters at the world Cup, your names rising from that Goblet, these are not just coincidences.» «Sirius, I don't understand! What has (M/N) to do with it?» but he didn't got an answer, Sirius already vanish.

Noon was comfortable, the sun wasn't hot anymore, it was just a warm small feeling for the skin.   
(M/N) walked into the open space, in search of one of his friends. He didn't saw any of them. He walked towards a Stone bench and sits himself down, he wonder why they always had stone benches in the school, instant of normal benches. Sometimes he questions the logic about it.  
Half of Hogwarts Students wore Badges with Cedric's face, but after a minute it would spin and showed Harry's face with the title "Potter stinks". (M/N) was glad he wasn't involved with that.  
Now he had the time to finish reading one of his Books. He was a few Pages far, till someone towering over him. He looked up. Cedric.   
«Yes Cedric?», He wasn't really befriend with him, they both had a partnership of good Companions. That was alright. «Our first task are Dragons» (M/N)'s eyes were wide as he heard it «What? Dragons! huh» Cedric gave him a small smile «Don't worry, Im sure it will go smoothly» «I hope so, thank for telling me» he nodded and walked off with a small wave.   
He sighed deep, clapped his Book shut and begun his walk inside.

He sat on the bedrooms floor, books, paper and pens all shattered around him. If someone would walk in, they will think he was confused. Which he actually was.  
Most of the time (M/N) would cross out the things he written or just drew over it ten times. His confusing turned into irritation.   
He felt warm again, again as if his skin would slowly burning. It hurts to breath, his chest tight and choking. There was the headache and dizziness again, the room begun to spin, too fast. Then there was this nauseous feeling, he wanted to gag. It wasn't really nauseous, it was as if thousands of needles where in his Stomach mixed with some poisons. He took a shaky breath and he suddenly falls backwards. Someone was fast to catch him.  
«Hey, easy there love» (M/N) raised his head a bit up and looked at Fred's smiling face. He blinked a bit and the only word he got out was a «Hi» with a tiny voice. He got pulled up and in the next minute they laid on the bed, legs tangled together and chest pressed against each other.  
«How's my favourite Champion?» «I think I'm going good? I, I mean aside from this sick feeling I have at the moment, Im good» «I notice that, wanna visit Madam Pomfrey?» asked Fred but (M/N) shook his head «Nah, everything is good, as long as Im with you» he chuckled «Heh, how cheesy of you» he pecked (M/N)'s lips.  
Both laid there for more than just a hour, cuddling with each other, giving pecks here and there and just telling flat jokes.  
Fred felt more peaceful, when he knew that (M/N) was relaxed. He remember how he got a speech from both their Parents about some topics. He gave his small demon another peck to the lips.   
«Are you excited for it?» he brushed a bit through his hair, «I don't know, I could be, but Im not. I guess Im still shook about it?» (M/N)'s eyes wanders through the room before he closed them for a short second, as he open them again, Fred was hovering over him and grinned a cherishes cat grin. Before (M/N) could say something, the ginger already begun to lick his neck. (M/N) gaps, loudly. He felt Fred's grin against his skin and his warm breath was giving him goosebumps. The half demon begun to bite his lower lip slowly. Such a bliss he felt at the moment.  
«AaHh!» moaned (M/N) as Fred sucked at his neck, leaving a nice deep hicky, so that everyone can see it. Another gaps escaped his mouth and suddenly he felt Fred's tongue against his, they battle for dominance, which Fred won.  
They broke for needed oxygen, (M/N) looked heavily flushed and almost dazed, Fred on the other side, was still smug about it.   
«My marking looks fine and pretty» «You look also fine and pretty, you know?» «Wanna go for some snacks?» «Uhh huu» another short flushed kiss was shared before they stood up. 

Dinner was the same as ever, maybe a bit more amusing than before. The half demon sat besides Christina and Liá, two french girls from the Beauxbatons Academy. Lovely females, all three had quiet the same hobbies and interest, which was the falling stone for their new created friendship.  
•First short smut scene I ever wrote! Heh•


	3. The first task & Kisses

(M/N) (S/N) wasn't ready for his first task, not at all. Not even the slightness. His start into the day wasn't that fantastic too. He woke up from a nightmare in the early mornings, wasn't able to calm his to fast beating heart nor to fall back asleep. He gotten much sleep.  
Breakfast was, for once, disgusting to him. Smells of different food types was overwhelming for his stomach, nausea begun already their cheerful dance. The plate in front of him was empty and his Cup had a little bit of water in it.  
Fred looked at his Boyfriend with concern, in a few hours would the tournament official starting and (M/N) didn't even try to eat something, not even bacon got his Attention. Bacon was one of the smaller demon's favourite food, he could eat it every day non-stop. Fred took (M/N)'s hand in his, gave him a light squeeze and laced their fingers together. «(N/N) eat something, you can't go out there without breakfast» his voice was soft as he tries to coaxed (M/N) into eating, but the shorter teen just shook his head «No, the smells makes me want to vomit, its so overwhelming» he said in quiet voice and took a sip from his Cup. Fred wasn't going to give up though.   
«Please, at least take a small bite of something» asked he again, «Fine. Give me some of the Bacon and a piece of the toast, please» his once empty plate got filled and (M/N) begun to eat. It was rather in frustrating manner instant of hungriness. 

The Tent looked more uglier than (M/N) though at first, their choice of Clothing for the tournament was also questionable. He was lucky that they could at least wear their normal shoes, he wore his favourite's, http://pin.it/wSSzAMl or http://pin.it/jcsiBlm .  
(M/N) took out another chewing gum, after he throw the other away, and plopped it into his mouth.   
Hermione came in and hugged Harry and (M/N) «I wish you both good luck!» «Thanks Mion» a bright flash of the Camera took them by surprise and the annoying female was again talking trash. «Oh, jesus» muttered (M/N) under his breath. Dumbledore and the other adults came in.  
«Good day champions. Gather around please. Now you've waited, wondered and now the moment has arrived.» they gather around Dumbledore in a circle. «What are you doing here Miss Granger?» «Oh um......Sorry I'll just go.». Dumbledore turned to Crouch «Barty. The bag.», Crouch holds the bag up and Fleur puts her hand in and takes out a small green dragon «The Welsh green. Mr. Krum», Viktor took another out «The Chinese fireball. Oohh» and he stepped to Cedric «Swedish short-snout, Mr. Potter» Harry put his hands in and pulls it out again «Hungarian Horntail and Mr. (S/N)» the (H/C) teen cracked his thumps before he put his hand in and took the last one out. He looked at his Teachers, they looked a bit confused «Oh, the Scandinavia biter huh.» even Crouch looked a bit perplexed «Good, these represent very real Dragons and your task is to collect the Golden Egg they will protect, without it you cannot hope to proceed to the next task». Cedric was the first one.

Harry and (M/N) were sitting on of the beds, they waited for their signal. The older one chewed again a gum, this time it was Cherry flavoured. «Hey (M/N)? Why do you have a sword with you?» «Because the rules didn't forbid it! Hah» he laughed a bit, before be turned serious again «But also, I have a really bad feeling with my Dragon....». It didn't take long before Harry was called out.  
«Good luck!» he called to him before the younger boy stepped out.

Now it was (M/N)'s turn, he trusted in his fencing skills and said a quiet «Oh shit me» before he stepped out.

The people around him cheered. He let his eyes wanders, the Dragon wasn't in sight, it actually looked as if there weren't a Dragon at all. He sighed and begun to walk.   
The Golden Egg was in the middle of the Arena. His steps got quicker till he had a jogging tempo, but before he could be any quicker, he got send backwards with a force. The crowd gaps.  
(M/N) stood up again, looked up, his eyes widen and he almost choked on his own spit. This Scandinavian Twin head Dragon was Huge and looked quite aggressive. http://pin.it/phgRQWh (just bigger and with and wings). (M/N) gulped and made a mad dash to his right side. He ducked covered his head, as the enormous tail hit the ground every minute.   
«(M/N)! Use your sword! Use it!» screamed Hermione and (M/N) make a quick roll over as the fire came. «Shit happens» was heard from him as he stands up and pulled his sword out, http://pin.it/YyqRn7o , he swung it for a short second took his position http://pin.it/No_x9Pz   
The Dragon walked towards him, his fangs were flashed and suddenly his head snapped forward.  
(M/N) took a fast slight turn to his right before he swung his sword towards the dragon. Everyone looked confused, but it didn't took a mere second before a giant force throws biter back. The cheered. The teen begun to run, sometimes looking over his shoulder if he got followed from the Scandinavian. Another fire blast and (M/N) got almost burned from it.  
He turns around, the egg wasn't far anymore. Another swing is his sword and a huge wave of frost air took the dragon into a raging fit. Before he could run again, (M/N) got slammed into one of the stones. His back aches painful, another tail slam took him by surprise and before he could swing his sword again, the dragon took it into his mouth and bite to pieces.   
«Fuck you!» was all (M/N) said and slapped his hand against the Dragons snout and he run off again.

«Something is wrong with the dragon, he shouldn't be that aggressive!», «Albus! We need to stop it! Mr. (S/N) could get seriously injured!», «No, we have to wait.»

Again he got slammed in the ground, it was the fifth time already. He rolled over to his side as the tail again. (M/N) stood up, pulled his wand out and suddenly he had another sword in his hand, http://pin.it/2WEAsis , «Im gonna kick your fucking dragon ass!» shouted (M/N) and run straight to him. The Dragon was about to snap at him, but the demon was fast and slides under him.   
The half demon was in his position again, took a step forward and spins himself in circle, but he was also moving forward with his spinning. His sword was above his head, held with one hand.  
In a fast moment he stopped and swung his weapon in the direction of the Dragon, which blasted another fire wave at him. Everything hold their breath. Before the fire could harm him, a giant water wave collided with it. The explosion was overwhelming scaring. The cheers were loud.  
(M/N) was running with his fasted speed he had towards the Egg. The tail came again, but before he got hit again, he vanished. Scandinavian Bite stood a few meters besides the egg. It roared with anger.   
A whistle was heard, (M/N) suddenly was behind the Dragon, only a few meters between them. The beast turned around, looked more angry and aggressive than at the beginning. The teen licked  over his lips, they were bloody. His expression was a mix of glaring and Hostile. His sword gripped in both of his hands.  
«I'm so fucking done with your shitty anger issues! Fuck you and fuck it!» (M/N)'s himself was angry too.  
The Dragon begun to walk towards him, growled and was in the position to breath fire out again. He just stood there, unfazed. He spins again, faster this time. It looked like he was glowing.  
Everyone holds their breath again as (M/N) made a abrupt and fast stop. In the same time he swung his sword, it stood above his head now. His breathing was heavy. And it came.  
A mixed wave from below. Air and frost. And two different waves from each side. Fire and Water.  
All they heard was the Dragons angry scream and the loud thud it made, as he slammed to the ground. They looked back to (M/N), who just stood there with his sword in one hand and the Golden Egg in the other.  
The screams of jubilee and cheers were loud.

(M/N) walked with Ron into the common room, right as the Egg relieved some awful screams. «Bloody Hell, what was that?» exclaimed Ron as he came near, the crowd of people begun to loose. The half demon laughed a cheerful laugh, «Good that I didn't open it at all» he walked towards the Twins. 

(M/N) and Fred were alone in the Common room, laid together on the floor, near the fireplace.  
«You were quite good out there, love» «I hope so, this fucker destroyed my favourite sword! It will takes me month to get a new one» he sighed loud and pressed himself more towards his favourite Ginger. Fred chuckled and gave his Partner a peck on the lips.   
«Fred, I'm injured! Means, you can't snack me!» the (E/C) boy grins and patted the ginger's chest, «Are you sure?» there was his smug grin again, «Yes, I am sure about -» he didn't came far with his sentence as Fred suddenly kissed him, he swirled his tongue around (M/N)'s, making the smaller teen moan into the kiss. Fred deepens the kiss more and (M/N) couldn't help but to moan again and again. Oxygen was needed, they pulled away from each others, only a few inches.  
«F-Fred» panted (M/N), his face was flushed red and his eyes were almost closed. Said person just grins at him, licked his lips and bents his head down to the half demon's neck. He licked it a few times, which makes his partner gasping and trembling underneath him. Their hands laced together. Fred begun to suck the same spot, where he did it the last time, again, though he begun to bite the skin slightly. Another moan, louder this time.  
The Ginger stopped and faced (M/N) again, his grin got wider as he saw the flushed and panting face of his love. «A-Are you d-done now?» stuttered the (H/C) teen his question, «I believe so», he sats himself up and pulled (M/N) into his lap, facing each other, hugging him tightly «You know, I was quite worried about you, out there» whispered Fred and kissed (M/N)'s cheek, said teen pecked his lips more than once, «I love you» breathed (M/N) and they shared another kiss, this time it was just gentle and loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fight scene was alright........  
> A hint for the next Chapter, Couple drama!


	4. A shattered demon heart (Rewritten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I Rewritten the Chapter!•  
> I said that Christina also a french girl, I changed that! She also in Hogwarts.
> 
> Also, I don't mention time skips, but I hope its noticebale when a time skip appears!
> 
> http://pin.it/oTGAFYt or http://pin.it/DAKW6-b - How your suite will look like
> 
> http://pin.it/w2uleSD or http://pin.it/E3dhy8m - Your shoes (You can choose!)
> 
> http://pin.it/CXkFI_Y , http://pin.it/uaNtXIm , http://pin.it/IFgArx7 - How Christina is dressed for the Ball!

The whole Gryffindor house was in the assembly room, females were sitting on the right side and the males were sitting on the left side. Professor McGonagall was standing in the middle, this time without her hat, behind her was a huge Gramophone on a table and Filch was apparently looking for the right record. (M/N) wondered why they just couldn't have a Gramophone in a normal size. 

McGonagall clapped her hands, the complete attention of everyone was on her. «The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard tournament since it's inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guest gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity.» she paused and looked at the students, «The Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance, so I expect each and every of you to put your best foot forward.» the groans from the boys were loud and a annoyed undertone mixes in, some of the girls even let a excited squeal out.   
«Silence.» she puts her hands up, her expression looked strict, « Our house has commanded the respect of the Wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!»  
The Gryffindor Headmaster takes Ron as a example, of how they should dance, she made a sign to stand up and Filch started the music. (M/N) wonders again why they just couldn't use normal Classic music, like Bach, Mozart or Tchaikovsky. He believed on a small percent that were also magical folks. «Boys! Stand up!» shouted McGonagall in a strict voice. When the smaller demon thinks about, he couldn't wait for the Ball, it would be his first dance event in his whole life. 

Fred and (M/N) were walking to their next lesson, (F/L). The half demon stopped in the middle of the way, which leads the ginger to stop too, he turned around and looked at his Partner with a questionable expression. (M/N) held both of Fred's hand, «Fred, do you wanna be my (dance) partner for the Yule Ball?» his voice was filled with happiness and his expression was pure cheerfulness.  
Fred gave him a forced smile, which the smaller teen didn't seem to notice, luck for the Ginger. He squeezed (M/N)'s hands for a short moment, «Yes, I would like that» and in the next second he got hugged from the demon. The (H/C) boy begun to walk again, «Yaahoo! I can't wait for the Ball! Now lets go to Class!» he giggle a bit.

The Golden Trio were sitting with the others in the Great Hall, doing Homework's under Snape watch. Christina, also a Gryffindor and in the same year as (M/N) and the Twins, was sitting on the other side from the table. Sometimes helping Ron or Harry. Muggle math wasn't really the nicest friend.   
«This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates.» begun Ron to whisper, he got a slap on the head from Snape, «Well, us and Neville!» continued Ron, «But then again he can take himself» joined Harry and this time both got slapped on the Head. «It might interest you to know, that Neville already got someone» said Hermione which makes Ron gaps «Thanks, now I'm really depressed......». Fred handed his younger Brother a piece of Paper, «Well? Who's your date?», Fred just throws a Paper ball at Angelina, said girl looked at him and the Ginger was a dancing sign. Angelina whispered a "yes" and Fred winked at his younger Sibling.  
Christina knitted her Eyebrows together in confusion before her expression turned into an angry frown, she couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. The Trio looked at her in confusion as the Brunette send an Icy glare towards the Twins and Angelina, then she stands up and gave Snape her book. As she makes her way to the door, mumbles "Bitch" and "Asshole" under her breath.

Christina was in search of (M/N), she needed to tell him what she just heard moments ago. He would be heartbroken and sad, she knew that. The half demon was sensitive for most things, almost as if he was a Porcelain Doll. Scratch that. He was Porcelain Doll.  
There he was, sitting on a bench under a Tree. A Book in his lap, she could beat it was Alice in Wonderland again, he adored the book. Christina though carefully about it, how she will it explain to him, but there wasn't a way to do so. She took a few small deep breath and stopped before him.  
«(M/N), do you have a moment?», the boy put a Bookmark in his Book, clapped it shut and looked up to her. He gave a small smile, «I always have, so tell me», he patted the space next to him, which took, both faced each other. «You told me that Fred said yes, as you asked him for the Ball», the boy nodded «Yeah, what about it?» he questions, again she took a breath. «Fred asked Angelina to be his date for the ball and she said yes» there was silence between them, Christina begun to chew her lower lip in worry. (M/N) had already tears running over his cheek, «No. I, I can't believe that, why..........why would he do something like that?» and the first sob escaped from his mouth. Christina was quick to act, as she hugged and comforts him. The sobs got stronger and his shaking got worser. «Sweetie, let it all out, everything is going to be alright! I promise you.» she kissed his head, «I, I don't understand! I........I» he couldn't finish his sentence, he begun to overthink and panic was making their way into his mind and heart. Christina hugged him tighter.  
«Sugar, want me to be your Partner for the Opening dance?» her voice was filled with softness, (M/N) nodded his head slightly «Yeah, but only for the opening dance....» «Thats fine hun». Both were sitting in silence, till (M/N) spoke up, «You know, that would have been my first dance event in my life. I was so excited for it. Now? Now its just go ruined..........» his voice was so small, almost non existent.   
Christina vowed in her mind, that Fred Weasley will pay for it.

(M/N), Hermione and Christina were in the common room of their houses, doing last minute add's on their clothes. Hermione was sitting, her back facing (M/N), on a stool. The demon was making her hair and Christina was styling his hair a bit. Both girls felt the sadness (M/N) radiate off. The feeling was almost oppressive for them.  
«Are you alright (M/N)?» asked the Clever girl, for Hermione was (M/N) like a older Brother, «Not really......» his voice hadn't the cheerfulness anymore he once always had. It got replaced with monotones.  
«My excitement for the Yule Ball got ruined......», he sighed. Hermione knew about the situation, she was disappointed at the older Weasley Twin. (M/N) stood up and clapped his hands, «All done sugar cup! Now, lets go guys. We don't want to be late, do we?» he stretched himself, bend down to his shoes and laced them finish. Christina let a small laugh out «Boy! You really gonna wear converse for this event?» «yes, yes, I do!» chuckled the half demon a tiny bit. «Ready?» «Ready!»

Fleur and her Partner were the first in the line, second was Viktor and Hermione, third was Cedric with Cho, than came (M/N) and Christina and behind him was Harry and Parvati.  
The double doors open and they walked in. (M/N) felt, as he walked towards the middle, self conscious. His false smile never leaved his lips.   
The Music started and the five Champions begun to dance. The demon, wonders again why they just couldn't do normal dances. Others begun to join too. He saw how Fred and Angelina danced together. How sicking.   
It wasn't long till (M/N) vanish from the Yule Ball, without someone notice. He was walking his way to the Empty girls toilets. He took the first stall, locked the door and sits himself down, back facing the toilet. He loosed his tie, took his Hearing-Aids off and placed them inside his pockets.   
The tears were running over his cheeks in silent, as he took a breath, the first sob comes out, then another and another one. It echoed through the bath. Loud and painful.  
His heart ache, ache of pain and sadness. Like a stab, a brutal stab. His chest got tighter and tighter every second, his lungs felt like they got ripped apart in a slow and anguished. The sound of his heartbeat was too fast, as if it would burst out any second. The blood just rushed through his whole body in a sicking manner.   
(M/N) felt, again, disgusting with himself. Pure disgust and shame. Ashamed of himself.  
Unconsciously he begun to scratch his wrist, till they became red. Small droplets of blood were running down his hands and dropped to the cold ground. With pure anger he begun to either punch the ground or the stall wall next to him. He didn't stop till his knuckles were all bloody.   
He took a deep breath. (M/N) felt sick in his stomach, he wanted to vomit but he couldn't. 

It was almost midnight as Christina was still in search for (M/N), she saw the half demon as her little baby brother she never had. She was in a way overprotective for (M/N). Christina was angry at Fred and furious aggressive at Angelina, or how her new nickname for Johnson was, "Ange-Hoe-lina". She already punched the older twin in the face and almost gave Johnson a punch, if she wasn't hold back from two of her friends. Christina still wanted to hex them.  
But that she could do later, her priority was to find (M/N) and making sure he didn't hurt himself again.  
She came across the empty girls toilet and heard the sobs. The brunette stands before the stall door, knocked on it, «(M/N) open up!», as she didn't got a answer, Christina knew he took his Hearing-Aids out. She bend down, on her knees, and looked under gap. She reached her hand in, till the boy saw her arm. He looked a bit up and she makes a opening sign, (M/N) just nodded and that what he just got asked.  
After he opened the stall door, Christina pulled him into a tight hug, kissed his head every now and then. «Hey hey, sweet cup, everything will be alright! I'll make sure of it!» she knew her words were falling on deaf ears, but that was fine. All was (M/N) needed at the moment was a hug and the feeling that someone was there for him.  
Christina saw the half demon hands. She conjured a first Aid-Kit and begun the nursing for his wounds.

Hermione and Harry were at the bridge talking about the second task, till they heard two familiars voices. Fred walked behind (M/N), said teen stopped in his tracks, turned around and gave the ginger an angry glare.  
«Fuck off.» his voice was flat and laced with Anger, «No! Not before you tell me why your acting like this!» Fred's voice was filled with the same emotion.   
«Uhh, that isn't good» whispers Hermione, Harry nodded. The older teens didn't really notice their presence.  
«You know whats wrong! Don't act as if you didn't do shit!» «I have no bloody clue about your bloody problem! So mind if you tell me now?!» both boys were almost shouting at each other, a short silence filled the air. (M/N) gripped his Book hard, his still plaster up hands/knuckles were turning white, «You know whats really stabbing? When my own Boyfriend ask someone else out, even though he already said yes to me. Your such an asshole! You could sort of told me, that you didn't want be my partner for the opening dance! Huh?!» tears begun to running over his cheeks. «Because going to the ball and dancing with a boy is just weird and disgusting!» yelled the ginger and in the next moment, the only which was heard, was a book falling to the wooden ground.   
(M/N)'s eyes were wide, his heartbeat was to quick, he body feels numb. Did Fred really said that? It is weird and disgusting to dance with a boy? Wouldn't that mean their whole Relationship of two years was just lie?. His breath hitched, almost stopped in his throat. Fred didn't love him, never had. It was just lie, a prank. Everything they did was nothing. (M/N) gulped, a certain though came to his mind.  
Hermione's (facial) expression was unreadable, it almost scares Harry. And Harry couldn't really process what just happen. It was nasty.  
(M/N) remembers the touches they shared and the kisses. All this time, was begin used in the worst way. In a way he sold his body. Was he know a men whore? Everything was to overwhelming to him, he's confused. His head hurt. (M/N) squeezed his eyes shut. It felt so wrong now. Everything felt wrong.  
Fred couldn't believe his own words, did he really said that those hurting words? He looked at the half demon, his face showed pain and he shook strong. The ginger took a step forward, «(M/N), I didn't mean -» but he was cut off, «SHUT UP! SHUT UP!» screamed (M/N) and took a few steps backwards, «GO TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!», he clenched his fist and rubbed over his eyes furiously. Fred took another step towards him, «Please (M/N), let me -» again he was cut off, «I SAID FUCK OFF! DON't COME NEAR ME! FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!» (M/N) turned in a fast spin around and run away.

Fred squeezed his eyes shut, he was mad at himself. He hurt the person he loves the most. The ginger clenched his fist, before he picked (M/N)'s book up, (F/B).  
Fred knew he fucked up and he vowed to himself to fix the damage he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint for Chapter 5 & 6, fluff and something more than just fluff!


	5. Second task and a Sea beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://pin.it/sJvdGeM - Your chewing gums.  
> http://pin.it/zBKFikV , http://pin.it/uscV9Qd & http://pin.it/aMInRvp - Choose your wand!

February was cold, not icy but skin bitting. Icy was defiantly the Black Lake, perfect for Hypothermia and other ways of dying. Swimming in a icy water as second task, was truly something.   
(M/N) stood at the docks, still looking for Christina, but it didn't look like she would come anytime soon. He was a bit worried, who would hold his Hearing-Aids now? Maybe he could find another trustworthy person. He was being optimistic today.   
Harry and Neville came walking towards (M/N), the older teen gave them both a bright smile, «C'mon boys! We don't want to be late, do we?» he stepped into the Boat and sits himself down, the boys were doing the same. Dean and Seamus stepped in last minute inside the Boat.   
«Aah, boys! Good to see you, I have a task for you!» the half demon clapped his hands together, «Sure, what is it?» questions Dean, (M/N) pointed with his index finger to his Aids, «You guys will watch over these, till I'm finish with the task. Can you boys do that?», both boy nodded at this and (M/N) gave a another bright smile.

There they stood, on the middle platform, near the middle of the lake. Dumbledore begun to speak, «Welcome to our second task. Last night something was stolen from our Champions. A treasure of sorts. These treasure now lie on the bottom of the Black lake. In order to win, each Champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, expect they will only have one hour to do so», (M/N) took his Hearing-Aids out and gave them to Dean, then he took a Chewing Gum out, removed the paper and put it into his mouth. Now he waited.   
As the other Champions dived in, only three though, Harry was pushed in and (M/N) just jumped in. As he sunk slowly he begun to Chew his gum. In swift motions he swam his way deep to the middle.  
The water was truly icy, the longer he swam, the more his blood feels as if it would freeze. (E/C) eyes looked around, something felt off, just how it was in the first task. The young demon didn't came far however, before he had the chance to realise what happen, he got slammed to the ground. Hard and with such a force, he almost spat his Chewing gum out. Breathing hurts, his rips were either bruised or broken. He looked up and his heart almost stopped, there wasn't a single information about a beast like that. http://pin.it/v2JRpbI , it was long and huge and it looked at him with an hungry expression. «Well, shit.» (M/N) pulled his wand out and begun to swim as fast as he could. The beast of course followed him. «Shit happens and I don't any fucks at the moment for a punch» mumbles the demon and another forceful slap hit him again, this time it was back. The pain came almost confusing fast. A good thing was, he got a nice push to the awaiting destination.   
The (H/C) spun around and casted a spell at the sea beast, he hoped it would gave him enough time to finish the task before times up.  
(M/N) notice Christina, she was tied up at some type of stone. Harry was already there and looked up to (M/N), said teen gave the younger one a smile. Now to find a way of bringing his best friend up to the surface. He thought for a moment and decide to just cut them open. Cedric came to and freed Cho from her ropes with a spell, before he was making his way up, Cedric pointed with his wand towards his watch and Harry nodded understanding. (M/N) gave Harry one last grin with a peace sign and made his towards the Surface.

Cedric and (M/N) were now almost at the surface, so far everything was good, till (M/N) made a strangle sound. Cedric looked with confusion at the demon.   
The pain in (M/N)'s back was now unbearable, it was making him dizzy, confused and in a way sleepy. He felt how his whole body got heavier and heavier, his eyes were dropping. He didn't notice that his Chewing gum somehow disappeared and that he was breathing salty water in.   
Cedric couldn't look at anymore, he took (M/N)'s arm and begun to pull him up to the surface. Something was wrong and Cedric is make that the small demon came up alive too.  
(M/N) made a small gaps for air, he couldn't feel anything, nor could he think properly. The dizziness got worse and the coming headache was strong. He didn't notice how Christina and Cedric were holding him above the water. Breathing wasn't possible anymore.  
«What happen to him?» Christina's voice was filled with worry and slight panic, «I don't know, but need to swim back to the platform», they swam towards the platform as fast as they could.

As they were at platform, Dean and Seamus pulled the limp body of (M/N) up and Christina wrapped around a big fluffy towel. She slapped soft the demons cheeks, to wake him. He already a nosebleed and his breathing was almost flat.  
(M/N) open his eyes slowly, they burned. Breathing was still hard, but he got a bit of needed air now. He looked up and saw worried faces in front of him, why do they look worried? He was confused and disorient. He coughed till no water was in his lungs anymore, a bit of blood came also out. At some point Hermione and Viktor came up.  
(M/N) was fixed on Christina's hands, she signed to him „Sugar, what happens to you?“ , his arms felt heavy as he moved them, in slow speed he signed back, „There was this huge Sea snake like beast, and I got two slaps from it. But the slap to my back was painfuller as the first slap to my stomach“, Christina told the others about and signed another question, she question how he felt at the moment and he signed his answer.   
Ron and a Beauxbaton girl came up and the time for the task was up. It didn't take long before Harry came flying towards the Platform.  
(M/N) don't know what happen, but he got suddenly hugged from his best friend. 

Fred carried (M/N), the smaller teen was to worn out for everything. He was still disorient and in sort of daze, he also has gotten a high fever. The Ginger was going to take care of his Boyfriend the best he could, and when (M/N) was all better, Fred would apologise to him.  
Yesterday he got a hell of speech from Christina, it was almost terrifying. He was giving a second chance by her and he promise to not made a mistake again. He will pampering (M/N) with all the love he had and could give.


	6. Apology, kisses & making love |Lemon|

To say it was awkward was an understatement. It was just nerve wrecking and anxious.   
There they stood, on a grass field with some flowers, facing each other and only a few small meters were between them. No one spoke a word nor did they really looked at each other.   
(M/N)'s already broken heart almost stopped as he saw Fred standing there too.   
The (H/C) teen wanted to ask Christina what the meaning of this was, but all she said was, just listen and something in another language before she walked away with quick steps.   
Now there he was with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and thick silence.  
«So why am I here?» his tone was just neutral and flat, Fred almost wince at this, but didn't say anything. (M/N) rolled his eyes and turned around, he was sure it was just another prank. Before he could do one step forward, his wrist got grabbed and he was pulled into a tight hug.   
«Let me go. Now.» (M/N) struggles against Fred but the Ginger wouldn't move an inch.   
«Listen (M/N), I-» he got cut off quickly, «No! I will not listen for even a second! Let me go. Now! Or I will punch you!» but his empty threat didn't fazed Fred at all.   
«I'm sorry. I'm so so bloody sorry (M/N)! I hurt you more than once and I said those awful words to you! I regret it. I'm sorry.» at this point Fred was feeling tears in his eyes. (M/N) raised his head up, looked into Fred's eyes and was finding himself lost in those. Seconds later they shared a gentle and loving kiss. As they were finish, (M/N) gave Fred a lovely smile, «I forgive you, Fred.» Another kiss, «Thank you, love», another one.  
Fred stepped a bit back, took (M/N)'s hand and placed a kiss on them, «Would you give me the honour, to be my dance partner, love?» as (M/N) heard those words, his face lit's up with pure joy, «Yes!».   
Music appeared and both begun to dance.

Christina and George were sitting behind some Bushes and watched with satisfied. Both were happy about the outcome. They high-five each other.  
«It was almost depressing for me, to saw (M/N) in such a sad state. Glad he is in old form again» comment the girl and George nodded along, he couldn't see the sad look in his brother eyes anymore and he was glad too, that both found their happiness again.  
Christina tugged at the Ginger's shirt, «C'mon prankster! Lets go back inside, their dancing will surely be taking till night. Though I'm pretty sure, they both will not sleep at all.», George slapped her arm, «Christina!». She just gave out a quiet laugh.

The moon stood high as Fred and (M/N) was making their way back to the Castle. (M/N) felt wonderful, their dancing hadn't one stop in it, purely magnificent. He snuggled more into Fred's side. (M/N) felt whole again and his heart didn't have this painful ache anymore.   
Fred couldn't help himself but to let a grin gracing his lips, he still wasn't finish with the day and there was one thing he needed to do with (M/N).

Both had long passed the entrance of the Gryffindor house and were heading towards an empty corridor. Which only contains one double door. (M/N) didn't questions it, he trusted Fred.   
The room was almost in complete darkness, as they walked in, and only a few candles were on. In the middle stood a King Bed, nothing else was in there.   
(M/N) looked at Fred with a questionable expression, «Why are were here?», the ginger didn't say anything at the moment, he just took the demons small and soft hands in his own and pulled the (H/C) teen gently towards the Bed.   
Fred took (M/N)'s face in his hands and kissed him with passion on the lips. The smaller teen put his arms around the gingers neck and pulled himself more against the taller's teen body. For needed Oxygen they broke the kiss, «Let me make love to you, (M/N)» whispers Fred with a husky voice in (M/N)'s ear, which makes the demons legs almost tremble. «Fred, this is such a big step. I would love to, but after marriage» «I know. But please, let me show you the love I have for you. Let me make love and only love to you.» whispers the ginger and gave his Boyfriend another passionate kiss. (M/N)'s knees buckle in and Fred was quick to catch him and chuckled a tiny bit.   
The half demon's eyes were half lidded, his breathing got a bit quicker and his heart begun to raise, by those simple but caring words. He gripped the gingers shirt and showed him a genuine smile. «Yes, Fred. Yes!» 

They begun to take each others clothes off, slowly and only the outerwear. Then the rest by themselves, till there were only in their underwear. (M/N) was the first who goes onto the bed, laid himself in the middle, Fred followed afterwards and hovered over the smaller teen. Both hands placed beside the (H/C)'s head.  
Fred ghosted with his lips over (M/N)'s neck and Collarbone, before he licked his lips and placed sloppy kisses here and there. He licked a certain spot at the demons neck and nipping softly at it.   
(M/N)'s breath begun to hitch, he felt how the blood rushed in his cheeks and making him all flushed. The ginger sucked at his soft spot now, which making him gaps.   
Their lips were locked together, Fred's tongue enters the demon mouth. Their tongue rolling over each other and massaging on another. The smaller teen gripped the bedsheets underneath him, he whined as the taller teen pulled his tongue out.  
Fred licked his lips again, grinned a cherish grin and begun to suck his Boyfriend's neck again, till there was a purple spot. He bites slightly into (M/N)'s collarbone, said boy moaned and put his arms around the gingers neck and pulled him closer. «F-Fred, stop with your teasing» (M/N)'s voice was quiet pleading, he felt the grin against his skin, «Not yet love» his voice was filled with pure tease.  
The gingers hand begun to wander over the sweet looking body underneath him. First he caress the chest, stomach, hips and the thighs. He did it again and again, every time slower and longer.  
(M/N) shivers at the touches, he wanted more and he wanted Fred. Inside him.   
«Are you done with teasing and making me all warm?» «I believe. We do it together.» the only answer he got was a nod.  
Both teens hooked their fingers in each others boxers and pulled them off.   
(M/N)'s whole face was a deep red as he looked at the view before him. Fred just gave him a smug smile, bend down to the smaller teen and kissed him hard on the lips, licked his tongue against them till the demon open them.

Fred lubed his fingers, both were already hard and they couldn't wait any longer, but he wouldn't start without proper preparation. Slowly he enters (M/N)'s hole with his index finger, making the already trembling teen gaps. He pulled in and out, either a bit faster or slow, then came his middle finger. (M/N) moaned loud as Fred moved his finger inside him, faster every second and then he stopped. A whimper.  
Fred pulled his fingers out, he believed it was enough. He laced his fingers with (M/N)'s together, said teen hooked his legs, loose, around his Boyfriend waist. «Are you ready?» «Yes».  
Fred placed his tip against the hole and slowly pushed him inside (M/N), wanting the smaller teen to adjust first. He notice the tears, bend down and kisses them away. He was fully in.  
The ginger started to move slowly, both teens breath hitched, the feeling was delighting.   
The kiss they shared was a heated one full of passion and love. Fred got faster and faster by the seconds. Their moaning was loud, (M/N) pulled Fred with his legs closer and hooked his arms around the gingers neck.   
Both felt hot and sweat was trickling down their bodies, the only sound was their moaning and panting.   
(M/N)'s mind was fuzzy, he only could felt the pleasure, he felt inside him and Fred's sweaty against his own.   
Suddenly there was a hot and filling feeling inside (M/N) and something sticky on his chest.  
Fred pulled himself out from the demon, collapsed to the side and pulled (M/N) against him.  
«I love you» «I love you too», it didn't take long before both teen were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First lemon........I dunno but I think I runied the chapter and the story!   
> Probably going to redo it!


	7. Christina in action! {Filler/Side Chapter}

Christina was furious and murderous aggressive. What (M/N) just told her, with the most painful and saddest expression, was unbelievable.  
The (H/C) teen came running towards her, crying and signed to fast to understand. As she finally had calmed him down, (M/N) explained what happen on the bridge and broke again, afterwards, down. As Christina was making sure, that (M/N) was fast asleep, she begun to plan the killing act.  
No one hurts her baby brother without getting a clean run for it. Someone would burn for it. Someone would pay for it. A need for pain and blood was rushing through her, making her almost high from this though alone.  
Lets the search begin.

There they stood, under a tree, outside in one of the open places. Johnson and the Twins. Such a luck for the brunette girl. A smirk pulled at her lips, it was time for a bit fun.  
«Hey! Johnson!» shouted she with a cheerful voice and walked towards them, Johnson wince slightly and hesitantly turned around. Non of the three were prepared for what comes next.  
Christina slapped Johnson with such a force, that her face jerked to side. She looked at Christina with horror, «What in merlins beard is wrong with you! Why did you slap me?!» shouted she at the glaring girl before her, Christina just sneered «You deserved that, Hoe-lina!» her voice was filled with venom, «I didn't do anything to you! Your insane!» and in the next moment she stumbles to the ground with a bleeding nose. The bone cracking sound was well heard.  
Christina was about to punch the laying girl again, but got hold back by George.  
«Chrissy, calm down. Why did you punch Angelina?» «That bitching hoe deserved it! She deserves tons of punches! She is being at fault too!» she freed herself from the Gingers grip and turned to Fred, «And you!» sneers the Brunette and stabbed her index-finger into his Chest, «Are gonna get some punches too!» with that said, she also gave Fred a punch in the face, his nose bleeds.  
«Your worser than a Slytherin! How could you say those awful word to (M/N)? Do you know how shattered he is because of you?! Fucking asshole!» her voice was laced with cynicalness. Johnson stood up again and mumbles something. Christina widen her eyes, spun around and gave the already bruised girl another punch. «Shut your filthy mouth! You little piece of shit!» hissed she with hate and cynicalness. Johnson just scurried of as fast she could.  
«Now back to you fucker!» she gave the ginger an icy glare, «I didn't mean to -» he was cut off, «You didn't mean to? Haha! Such bullshit! You shattered him into million pieces! You put him there, where I didn't want him again! Just fuck you! You don't deserve him at al!». George needed to hold Christina back again, he felt a bit at unease with the whole scene.  
«I regret what I did and said, I really do! I felt awful about it. I just want to apologise and make up to him.» Silence begun to set in.

Christina's glare wasn't icy anymore, only judging. She had her arms crossed and tapped her foot slightly. She was still mad at Fred, but she saw the honest regret in his eyes. The Brunette wasn't a fast forgiven person, like (M/N), but Christina knew when a person was making honest efforts.  
The Brunette pointed again her index-finger at him, «Damn right! You will make it up to him, in the most brilliant and honest way you can!» her voice was now in a softer tone, but still harsh. «I know what I did.........what? You give me a second chance?» Fred looked perplexed, «Not completely. Not even to ninety-nine percent. But I have a good judge for people. Fred Weasley, I swear by merlin and whatsoever, that if you fucking up again, I will be your worst nightmare! I will also break all the bones in your body, chopping your limps off and will burn you alive! Do you understand me Mister?» «Yes Madam», if Fred was going to be honest, Christina could be really terrifying.  
Fred got punched again, «No offences, but I had to.», George only sighed at this.

Christina was never a fan of Johnson. Since their first year, she would always send a warning or icy glare at the black haired girl. It could be almost called hate. But it was just pure dislike.  
She walked into the Great Hall, lunch would begin in a hour and she had promised Liá, tell her a bit more about Hogwarts.


	8. Mothers love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Index:  
> (D/N) = Dominate Hand

The Champions emerge in the Arena, behind them the teachers. Dumbledore begun to speak, «Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows the exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory-» he cut off from the loud cheers, «and Mr. Potter tied for the first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum and Mr. (S/N) and Mrs. Delacour.» he got cut off again from cheers, «The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks.»  
As the canon goes off they enter the maze.

(M/N) felt truly uncomfortable now, he couldn't shake those feelings off, feelings of scariness. He was walking quick, wand in his (D/H) and sword on his hip. It was rather cold in the maze and the breezes were strong. He heard footsteps, but couldn't really place from which way. Another dead end. A groan escaped his lips as he turned around and took the other turn to his left. He bumped in someone and fell to the ground, as he lifted his head to look up at the person, his (E/C) eyes widen in fear and shock, before him was one of his worst fears. The demons heart missed a bit, his breath quicken fast, he knew it was boggart, but he couldn't bring himself to use the Riddikulus Charm, he never could it, so he did the only logical thing he could. He run.  
The running begun to hurt his legs, he wasn't the best in sport, and the cold air was burning in his lungs. He believed the Boggart was already gone, but he isn't going to risk it to stop his running now.

Harry and Cedric were running towards the cup, pushing against each other. Cedric falls to ground, pinned down by roots. «Harry! Harry! Help!» shouted the Hufflepuff at Harry, said boy looked a few minutes between Cedric and the Cup, then he casted a spell at the roots and helps Cedric up.  
«You know for a moment there, I thought you were gonna let it get me.» «For a moment so did I», a short awkward silence took over, «Some game huh?» «Some game.», the wind begun to blow strong again, both boys were running towards the Cup and stopped before it.  
«Go. Take it, you saved me!» said Cedric, but Harry shook his head, «Together, on three. One, two, three!» both took a grab at the Cup.

(M/N) stopped his running at one point, he needed some deep breaths and a break for his already hurting legs. He hated mazes and the tournament too. «They really need to change those stupid rules.» the half demon didn't expect a giggle as answer, he turned around and his poor heart shut down completely.  
There stood she, with her breast long Platinum blonde hair, which was put into some style.  
Again she still had this disgusting coloured lipstick painting her lips, which turned into a almost wicked grin. The eye colour of her was a steel silver, which mirrored the wicked, insane, cold and arrogant personality she had.  
The choose of clothing was a bit skin showing, but then again she always liked to wear those types of clothes.  
(M/N) gripped his wand hard, «Why the fuck are you here?» and in the moment he was throwing to the ground, face first. «Don't say those vulgar words in front of your Mother. Son.» her voice was disgusting sweet, «Your not my mother!» shouted he at her, the tall women sneers at him, «Tsk, we can discuss about that later, dear son. Now we need to go!», she pulled him up and suddenly they were not in the maze anymore.  
As he looked around, the teen notice that they were on a Graveyard. (M/N) suddenly felt terrified, his Mother was wicked and a sadist brutal person. She would hurt him again and this time he wouldn't be saved from anyone.  
A stature grabbed his arms with a strong hold and his Mother just let a chuckled out.  
«Sweetie, we still have time for a bit fun~» she sung those words almost, «Fuck off!» spatted the demon at her with hate, she just slapped him and pulled her Wand out.  
The wand of his Mother was a bit too close for his eyes, «You know, I always find your eye colour kind of disgusting for my likings. We should change that.» with that said, she slowly poked the tip of her wand inside his left eye, «Stop! Its hurts!» «Thats the point.» then she pushed it with a force in and twisted it around a few times before pulling it out. (M/N) screams in agony. He felt how the blood flows his cheek down. A spell was casted at him and his whole body was being burned in fire. (M/N) could only scream. It didn't took long before water almost drowned him as next.  
The insane Women just laughed at his pain and casted spells after spells at him, only for some minutes. (M/N) only felt the pain. But he wasn't going to give up or in. Not for her pleasure. Not like before.

Harry and Cedric were suddenly on a Graveyard, the Hufflepuff looked at the cup, «It's a portkey. Harry the cup is a Portkey.» exclaimed Cedric and Harry looked around, something was wrong, very wrong.  
«Harry! Cedric! You need to leave! Now!» both Boys turned around as they heard (M/N)'s voice and were shocked as they saw how he looked. All bloody.  
Before one of the two could ask or say something, a man came walking towards them, something was in his arms, and a furious looking Women came running towards the demon.  
«Who are you? What do you want?» asked Cedric and pointed his wand at the men and in the next moment Cedric was dead. «NO!» shouted (M/N) but again he got grabbed again.  
Harry was also grabbed from a stature. «Wormtail, drop our Lord in the cauldron. But first let me introduce myself to Mr. Potter.» «Yes, Lady Bloodworth.». The Women turned to Harry.  
«My name is Louise Bloodworth! Im (M/N)'s Mother, it's nice to meet you Harry.», Bloodworth made a sign and Wormtail dropped the thing he had in his arm into the cauldron.  
He hovers a bone to the cauldron and dropped it, then he chopped his own hand off and dropped it too. «Lady Bloodworth, it's your turn» said Wormtail and bend a bit down. She just chuckled and turned to (M/N), pointed her Wand at him and opens his mouth wide. His demon teeth were perfectly visible.  
«Sweetie, don't be scares, Mommy will do it real fast!», she gripped (M/N)'s upper Demon teeth and ripped them out. (M/N) let a painful loud scream out and dropped to his knees. Blood just flowed from his mouth. Harry had to close his eyes for a moment, before he opens them again.  
Bloodworth laughed with pure joy and dropped on of the ripped out teeth into the cauldron, the other on was put into her Pocket.  
Wormtail came towards Harry and cut his arm, walked over to the cauldron and let the blood drop in. The cauldron exploded with flames, a black cloud was there and in the next seconds Voldemort emerges.  
(M/N) was in a daze of pain, couldn't took notice of his surroundings anymore, all he felt was agony and pain. His mind was a mess. The demon felt confused and scared. 

Bloodworth pulled her Son up again, she still need to do something. Something which would he never dare to forget.  
«DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY WOMEN!» screamed the demon at her, a smirk traced her face.  
She pulled a stamp out from her pocket, lifted her Son's neck in a position, so that everyone could see it. The stamp lit up with fire, her grin just widen.  
«You will love your early birthday gift!» with that said, she pressed the Stamp onto his neck with a brutally force.  
The only sound which was heard in the moment was (M/N)'s scream.

Before (M/N) got released from his Mother grip, she whisper something in his ear.  
«My beloved son, you are a freak, the spawn of the devil himself! Your a monster! No one will ever love you. Everyone hates you! Your nothing! Your nothing but filth. Demons aren't worthy to live! Your a mistake! Your disgust me! Your disgusting! Just disgusting!», she released him and (M/N) walked with quick steps to Cedric. The tears burned.

He didn't remember when Harry appears next to him and Cedric, but he remember how Harry casted a spell towards the Cup and they begun to vanish.


	9. I'm always here for you. I love you!

As (M/N), Harry and Cedric appears at the arena again, the cheers of the crowd were loud and triumphant music starts to play. But they didn't seem to notice what is actually happening, right in front of them. Christina did notice, stands up and runs the stairs down to (M/N). The Teachers follows and the Twins came too. Fleur screamed.  
Dumbledore tired to prize Harry from Cedric's dead body, but the Boy didn't wanted to. Professor McGonagall was by (M/N)'s side, she was clearly shocked by the view of his current state. Covered in lots of his own blood.  
Christina wanted to take his hands, but the smaller teen instantly flinched together, looked more frighten then he already was. The brunette needed to be calm, it was almost like in their Childhood. Taking a deep breath, she begun, in the most gentles and calmest voice she could muster, to ask (M/N). The demon lifted his head and looked a bit at her, he opens his mouth to answer, but instant of words, he let a painfully scream, full with agony and distress out and hold his head. Only then they notice that his Demon teeth's were missing. Something in Christina snapped and if didn't George hold her arm, the bones of her hand might have shattered.  
«Harry. Tell me what happen!» «He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him there. And (M/N), he was already there, all bloody and a Women was there too, she said her name was Bloodworth. She........she hurts (M/N).» at this point Harry cried, «It's alright Harry. It's alright, he's home, you all are.». Christina's head wiped around, she looked at Harry with widen eyes, they held a bit of frighting in it, «Bloodworth?! You saw her?» the boy in question only nodded. She wanted to punch something so badly, to let the fresh and building anger out. But (M/N) was first priority and only concern now. Cedric's father came running to the dead body of his son, crying at his loss.  
(M/N) begun to sign slowly towards Christina, she signed sometimes back or just nodded, the others were waiting for the translation. «(M/N) said, that he can bring Cedric back. All to do is, to mix his and Cedric's blood together with Moon and sunshine flowers, cinnamon and a bit of water. Then inject it into Cedric's body.», «He can do that? Is that even possible?» someone asked from the small crowd which stood around them, Christina send and icy glare at the Hufflepuff girl, «Of fucking course he can! He's a demon! They work different from us.».  
«Mrs. Edwardson, Mr. Weasley we will bring Mr. (S/N) to Madam Pomfrey.» Ordered McGonagall, they just nodded.

The whole Castle was filled with (M/N)'s screams and cries. They struggle to calm him down, he was in such a panicking and frighten state, that he attacked everyone who comes too close to him. Madam Pomfrey was almost in a state of panic herself, she couldn't heal the boy at the current moment, if he wasn't being calmed down. She gave the Twins the task to hold (M/N) down with all their strength, they just nodded. Madam Pomfrey could finally inject a Sleeping serum into his Body. Instantly he calmed down and was fast asleep. Now was the time to patch boy up. It would be a long night, for everyone.

(M/N) felt only pain at first, then numbness and sleepiness. Now we felt completely weightless.  
His thoughts were still in a utter mess, couldn't really be organised at all. Sometimes he saw snippets of different and many things, like from his Childhood or of current event. But they would vanish as fast as they came.   
Suddenly the demon stood somewhere in the middle of nothing, behind him was a old looking street lamp. Such nostalgia. The air was chilly, making him shiver and all he wore was a Victorian looking nightgown and socks. (M/N) begun to walk forward, he doesn't have a clue were he was or how he even got there, but just standing would be surely not so good. The light faded out from behind, wrapping him in darkness. When he thinks about it again, maybe just standing there would have been the better option. Now he was completely lost.   
(M/N) felt vulnerable and small, like he was being a child again. Lost in his own house, somewhere hiding and waiting someone to find him. But no one will come. Alone all by himself.  
The air got colder and snow begun to fall, the longer he walk. He didn't even question the logic behind it. And suddenly he stood in front of a mansion, the snow lays thick on the ground. The doors opens themselves and the demon stepped in, not even a few steps a head of his way, the doors closed.   
(M/N) saw himself, his childlike form. The smaller version of him looked beaten up and not health.  
The demon just stood and watching, not sure what to think of this scene. A familiar voice was heard, the voice of his mother. She walked to the younger version of him, her wand held out and in the next moment his child version was throwing to the ground, a cry echoed trough the house. But no one came. Then she knees beside him and stabbed him multiple times wither wand. It was gut-wrenching to watch. He wanted to shout at her, to stop with her torture, but no words came out.  
He couldn't move, just watching. The screams of his younger version got louder and louder.   
Something snapped inside of him, memories of his past flashed before him, only the memories were he got torture. He couldn't look at this anymore. It hurst and hurst and hurst.  
Again (M/N) finds himself at the lonely street again, this time it was raining.  
Laughter was heard, at first quietly but seconds after seconds louder and louder. It didn't stop. They were laughing at him and making fun at him. Stop. It should just stop.  
«Stop it. Just stop.» but it didn't stop. Fire was suddenly around him. It was getting scarier and scarier for (M/N). He just wanted it all to stop. « I SAID ENOUGH! FUCKING ENOUGH!». And the wave of water mixed with fire and light came fast. Drowned him.

Fred sat the whole night beside (M/N), holding his hand in a gently but yet strong grip. The ginger was scared and a utter mess of worries. The smaller teen was covered in bandages and Plasters, still they got soaked with blood, over and over again. In the middle of the night, he had gotten a high fever, which still wasn't completely down.   
Fred felt anger inside him boiling, how could a mother do this to her own child? It makes him sick to even think about it. Christina came sometimes during the night, George always behind her, to their side, looking at the half-demon with the same concern before she started to punch the wall in anger.   
(M/N) jerked up in a panic manner, surprising the Ginger a bit, but he acted quick and laid the smaller teen back down again. (E/C) eyes looked at him, «Where am I?» (M/N)'s voice was quiet, Fred grabbed his hand again, «In the infirmary, love.», he nodded shortly, «Is Cedric.......» «He's alive again, thanks to you, but he leaved the school a few hours ago. Though he gave me something for you, as a thanks», Fred pulled a Book up and shows him the title, "Tales of Switzerland", the half-demon smiled a bit. A short silence took over, but (M/N) signed something and the Ginger understand it, he laid himself down to the demons side and engulfed him in a hug.   
«How bad am I?» «Quite bad, but nothing Madam Pomfrey could cure. Don't worry love you will get all better.» They talked some hours.  
«(M/N)?» «mhm?» «I'm always here for you. I love you.» «I love you too» a gentle kiss was shared.  
Both knew that nothing could break them apart. 

It was the last day of school, (M/N) was able to walk on his own again, though Christina wasn't him letting really do at his own. The demon was still bandage up and his Teeth would regrow in the Summer.   
He couldn't wait for his next year.


	10. Father's glare & feelings of tensions

Ciel (S/N), a man in his thirties with black short and dark blue eyes, was in rage. Glass after Glass got smashed by his first, the blood just flowed from the cuts. The others, Remus, Sirius, Molly and Arthur, were trying to calm him down, which didn't work that well.   
«How dare she?! How dare they?!» his voice was filled with pure hatred and disgust, making the others slightly flinch, «Ciel, I know your angry, but maybe calming down woul-» but Remus was cut off quickly, «I should calm down? How should that work? My Son got hurt from this beast and the Ministry broke their fucking promise! Tell me how calm I should be about this?!» another glass was smashed.   
«I'm sure the Ministry has a good reason for it» spoke Sirius and all he got was a glare as answer, «I fucking hope that! Fucking Ministry lied to me! Fuck it. They gonna burn for it! I will burn those fuckers down!», with a snap of his fingers, the once broken glasses were fixed again. «You don't need to burn them» «But I want to.» A long sigh was heard afterwards.

Fred and (M/N) laid in bed together, cuddling and enjoying the silence. The Ginger traced slightly over his Partners scar, ever so often given them a ghostly kiss.   
Most of (M/N)'s wounds were healed and only a few had leaved quite a scar here and there. His body was covered in either second-degree or third-degree burns, most healed but they would still hurt for some weeks. But those injuries weren't the worst he had, they bearable. He hadn't lost the complete sight in his left eye, but so much that he have to wear Glasses now, the colour was also (a shade) lighter then in his right eye.  
(M/N)'s demon teeth had regrown in the past 2 month, again baby teeth. It was rare among Demon's that another pair of Baby Teeth's will grow after the first were falling out. The (H/C) teen was rather fine with that, though he would still have a limited menu for some years.  
«So love, whats your plan after school?» asked Fred with a slight teasing voice, «Mhmm, I would say marrying you and doing (D/J), and you?» «agreeing to marriage and well, thats still a secret» the ginger just grinned at the demons pouting face. Fred gave both Cheeks of his Partner a kiss.  
The half demon let a small groan out, it was time for his Medications again. Since the accident, the (H/C) teen had to take them twice a day and his Doctor said, it would be like this for a few years or more. It would take some time to adjust to it and the side effects were quite not pleasant for him.  
Fred had still anger inside him, for this disgusting women which called herself a Mother. If he had the chance, Fred would surely hex her.   
(M/N) felt drowsy, one of those side-effects he sometimes likes but also dislike, he would miss dinner. Again. His Ginger haired Boyfriend should actually wake him up for those time, but he never does it.   
«Hey, Fred?», the demons voice was filled with drowsiness as he spoke, «what is it?», the ginger find it more than amusing to hear the sleepy talk from his partner, «We could, like totally, dunno, hook Tina and George up! Like they look fitting pretty cute together, like totally!» at the end of his speech his voice got slurried, Fred chuckled slightly and gave him a kiss to the forehead, «We can talk about, when your awake again.».

It was dinner time, everyone was seated at the Kitchen table, the air, after a serious talk, felt a bit tense at the moment. If Harry was honest, he felt a bit intimidate from the glare he got.  
«So, your Harry Potter?» asked the glaring men, said boy nodded slightly «Yes sir.», «Ciel, you gonna scare him» spoke Tonks up, but was quickly silenced by the same glare, «Your friends with (M/N)?», again Harry said yes, but the glare was still there, «I will say it only once, so keep that in mind. If I will ever hear, that your hurt my son, I swear to god, I will not hesitant to kill you. Do you understand?» his voice was dead serious, and Harry just felt how he got goosebumps, «Yes. Sir!».  
A smile appears on the once glaring mens face, he stretched his hand out towards Harry, «I accept him! Call me Ciel if you want, it's nice to meet you» now his voice was cheerful, they shook hands.  
The other adults just laughed, «Don't worry, he did that to everyone» whispers Christina to him and tried to hide her smile, «Thanks for letting me know.....».  
If Harry was being completely honest, (M/N)'s Father was quite a intimidate person. He truly didn't want to be on his bad side.

Everyone sat in the Great Hall, eating, talking among each other and waited for Dumbledore's speech. There was this Lady in pink, sitting at the Teacher's table and (M/N) felt already irritated with her, by just seeing the Women.  
«Good evening Children. Now we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking care of magical creatures, while Professors Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also welcome our new Defense Against the dark arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge, and I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck.» and he got cut of by a chuckle from the new Professor.   
Umbridge put her pink handbag on the table, stands up and walked to the front. Her smile was too sweet looking, to be real. «Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.» her voice was high, every students was just looking at her with straight faces, «That's likely.» whispers the Twins in unison, a tiny bit of sarcasm within.   
«The Ministry of Magic has always considering the education of young witches and wizards to be of Vital importance. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.» «Thanks Professor Umbridge. That was really most illuminating.» a few clapped and (M/N) made a face of utterly dislike mixed with a bit of disgust, «Oh, finally. Her mouth is shut. She already irritates me.» his voice just filled with annoyance, «My favourite Subject will sure be fun this year.» comment Christina and her voice just dripped with pure sarcasm.

To say the Common room had a awkward feeling in the air, was a slight understatement. Christina and (M/N) were sitting between the Twins and the brunette just felt more awkwardness. Harry came in, he and Seamus got in a small argument, she didn't really had listen to it, but she knew the both wouldn't be talking like before again.


End file.
